


History Repeats Itself!

by ashtahh



Series: Poems [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Poetic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtahh/pseuds/ashtahh
Summary: History repeats itself!Cliche! Not Cliche!But definitely sad.(A poem)





	History Repeats Itself!

**Author's Note:**

> My first work!

History repeats itself!  
Cliche! Not Cliche!  
But definitely sad.

There are too many examples today -  
Bad people  
Doing bad things.  
Sad - all has been done before.  
Thus, definitely not cliche.  
Sad - it is the truth!

The problem is:  
Not everyone has their eyes open.;  
Some have their eyes sewed shut.  
So, how can you make someone see?  
How can you make someone want to change?  
How can you make someone see the truth?

History repeats itself.  
Definitely not cliche.  
We are still waiting for the change.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment! (:


End file.
